Life of Korra
by YoLO1992
Summary: Locked down in a palace like a princess in some fairy tale. A real princess in blood indeed, but a true prodigy in nature. Korra is the daughter of the legitimate heir to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe, up until her father was banished by her grandfather. A few years after her birth, four groups of strange men came to their humble house.
1. Life of Korra

Plot:

Locked down in a palace like a princess in some fairy tale. A real princess in blood indeed, but a true prodigy in nature. Korra is the daughter of the legitimate heir to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe, up until her father was banished by her grandfather. A few years after her birth, four groups of strange men came to their humble house—The White Lotus, who came for the search of the new avatar; The Royal Court of Both the Water Tribes, who wanted their prince back along with his heir, the Avatar; The Equalist, who wanted to eradicate bending and kill the Avatar; and The Red Lotus, who wanted to bring the natural order, Chaos.


	2. Chapter 1: The Exile

**Chapter 1: The Exile**

**Disclamer:**** The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

**/../**

A young handsome man is sailing down the great wide ocean from the north, sailing through the ocean along with the wind that doesn't say any exact direction. Days and weeks have passed and no island was to be seen from his sight, hope started to fade away. A few hours later a gasp of strong wind hit him along with his small boat, he lowered his sails and hold on to the ropes of the boat as he pulls himself in safety. After a few hours the storm, the ocean and the wind has finally calmed down, but it exhausts the young man, he tried to lift himself up but failed as his body hits the arc of the boat that's stranded in an island. Island? He thought. He couldn't believe he survived that! About to cheer for himself, but only manage to let out a groan and darkness invades his vision.

Senna, a Southern Water Tribe woman, was walking down the shore to practice her bending skills, only a few women were able to bend, that is why no women in their tribe is able to teacher her how to properly bend since her family doesn't want her to fight or use her bending. While walking down the shore she saw a silhouette of a boat. She carefully walks down the shore, she saw a well-built man lying down the arc of the boat. She run towards the man and checked his pulse, she felt a small thump of beat against her fingers as she ran it to his neck to check if he is still alive, luckily he is. In relief she sighs and help him. She drags his body from the boat and bend some water to heal him.

Senna and Tonraq immediately clicked after a few months of his stay with the lovely woman. He could have sworn that he's in heaven, the way her eyes glows when she looks at him. Every guy was jealous with Tonraq since Senna was known for her beauty, while every woman was jealous of Senna to find such a handsome being and a complete gentleman. Both were popular for their looks and charming characteristics.

After a few years, Senna run to her now husband and tell him the great news. Tonraq was so happy that — "I 'am a father now! I 'am a father now!" he shouted and everyone was happy for them. After a few months, the news of the death of Avatar Aang spread quickly. The same time he died, whines and cries of a baby girl wailed around a small hut. The age of the new Avatar finally began.

/../

**This is my first LoK story, I hope you enjoy this. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to comment and you can also hit me up in a chat. Up until next time, see ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Visitors (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Visitors (Part 1)

**Disclamer:**** The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

After the death of Avatar Aang, the White Lotus began their search for the new avatar. After years and years of search, they finally began to lose hope thinking maybe the avatar died when he or she was born, but before they could start the search for the newest avatar in Earth Kingdom, a White Lotus Sentry barge in the meeting room of the masters. About to yell at the sentry when he said- "Some people claimed that a little girl started bending air, earth, and water in a school at the Southern Water tribe!" All the masters rushed to the ship and began their sail to the Southern Water Tribe, the home of Master Katara, wife of Avatar Aang.

A strong blizzard came at the same day they came from their headquarters; the masters in the White Lotus uniform knock at the door of the large ice mansion. "Please, come in" a beautiful water tribe girl said as she let the visitors enter. The inside of the mansion looks like was owned by a royal family. A couple greeted them with honor, "We would like to let you know that your search has finally come to an end" the wife said with a proud smile. "What makes you so sure that your daughter is the one?" one of the masters said raising one of his brow. The wife just smiled and call her daughter. A cute little girl walks in front of her parents dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with so much grace, she bows down in respect as what her parents taught her to. "Good evening masters, my name is Korra, daughter of Prince Tonraq of the Northern Water Tribe and Lady Senna of the Southern Water Tribe" the young Korra said smiling at the masters. The masters smile back at the young girl, later on they ask her to bend an element that's not water to see if she is the one. After demonstrating her skills, they were amazed by her gracefulness. Sooner they officially crowned her as the new Avatar.

_**I know it is short but bear with me, I'll update ones or twice a week depending to my schedule, but I sure am free for the whole week starting tomorrow. If you guys notice, I change a lot of things from the original storyline. The Team Avatar will be complete after at least 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to ask questions and feel free to comment. You guys have any suggestions hit me up in chat or in the comment section. Up until next time, see ya guys!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Visitors (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: The Visitors (Part 2)**

**Disclamer: The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

The Royal Court of Both Tribes was delighted to hear that the avatar is alive, but what makes them happier is the fact that their avatar is Prince Tonraq's daughter. First in time in many years after Avatar Roku, a blue-blooded Avatar emerge or in this case a real princess. Unalaq and his father, Vintaq, immediately began their journey to the Southern Water Tribe. Unalaq the supposed-to-be chief was delighted when he heard that his older brother was safe and his niece is the new avatar, he remembered when his brother was exiled because he accidentally killed a foreign business because of his arrogant discrimination about the spirits, the foreigner wanted the spirit forest near the palace be renovated into a factory.

Finally reached their destination, an unexpected person was waiting for them, Tonraq, smiling when he saw his brother and his father. They hugged each other tightly, they rode a big and luxurious Satomobile on their way to the mansion. Tonraq told them how he survived a great storm and was find by a beautiful woman, Senna, now they are married and have a daughter named Korra that was crowed as the new Avatar at such a young age. Tonraq let his brother and his brother inside their mansion and call for his wife to finally meet his family. Elegant as she looks, Senna walked down the big and long staircase and greeted them with a beautiful smile in her face.

While chatting down in the big living room, a sound of a car stopped in front of the mansion, the couple looked at the front door waiting for someone to enter, Unalaq and Vintaq already know who is the person that'll come in. A few servants opened the door, a little girl smiles and runs to her father and mother with a smile in her face and hugs them. "Korra say hello to your Uncle Unalaq and Granpa Vintaq" Tonraq said gesturing to his brother and father with a smile. The young Avatar smiles and hugs them, happy with the young girl's gestures, they reciprocate her smiles and hugs.

Since Unalaq is a spiritual person, Tonraq asked him to teach Korra about the spirits, he also asked him to stay for a while maybe he could bring his wife, Malina, and his twins, Eska and Desna. Unalaq, delighted and honored to be the spiritual teacher of his niece and the Avatar, he took the opportunity immediately. Before they could rest, Vintaq asked his son to come back and take the throne when he died or when he step down, Tonraq was hesitant about it, he said that he is going to think about it for a while. The night was peaceful but the thing that they didn't know was that a great storm with come to their humble home.

_**Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter, feel free to comment and share your ideas. Up until next time, see ya!**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Visitors (Part 3)

Chapter 4: The Visitors (Part 3)

It's been months since his family visited, his 4 years old daughter excelled in her class, already advanced in all her subjects. Even with so much joy and confidence for her only child, he couldn't help to feel worry as what happened just a few nights ago.

_Flashback_

_Tonraq and Senna was sleeping, hugging each other tightly, peaceful as the wind of the south a loud crash was heard, it woke the couple up and became more anxious when they heard the cries of their daughter. Feared of what happened to their daughter, they bolted to Korra's room and saw a group of men with gas mask on and a well-built man in a hood and mask. Instincts kicked in, the couple grabbed their daughter and fight the intruders out._

_The couple was so worried that they couldn't sleep so they just stayed in their daughter's room, guarding her all night_

_End of flashback_

Worried still, he contacted the White Lotus and reported what happened. They follow the young girl everywhere, his daughter, already complained about this and keep telling her father that she was ok. Still not convinced on her safety, he put her in a compound. The young Avatar couldn't do anything but to follow her parents' desire, she knows that they are just worried that something might happen to her. Seeing the pain his daughter's eyes, he told her that her uncle Unalaq, her aunt Malina, and her cousins will be there. He knows that even though she just met her uncle ones he became a favorite of hers since he spoils her like he spoils his children as what their father claims, in denial Unalaq just shrugged it off and keep making his niece happy with his gifts.

True to his word, when Korra was sent to a compound in the Southern Water Tribe, Unalaq and his family was already there and was waiting for the young Avatar. Months have passed and the cousins were so close to each other that they usually sleep in one room and one bed. As kids they wanted to explore, so the royal family and the White Lotus made a big compound almost as big as an entire kingdom. Almost finished to master her spiritual subjects, Master Katara and Master Tenzin was called to teach the young Avatar about mastering the elements water and air. Because Tenzin was residing at the Republic City as a councilman he couldn't teach her yet, but he still came a lot with his wife, Pema and his newly born daughter, Jinora. They are not the only ones who came to see that young Avatar; Firelord Zuko along with his wife Lady Mai, his daughter Princess Izumi, and his grandson Prince Iroh II. Suki along with Sokka came, even Toph with her daughters Suyin and Lin. The daughter and the first son of Avatar Aang, Kya and Bumi, also came to see the young Avatar who was reincarnation of their father.

As happy as the visitors came, 4 pairs of eyes were watching them and thinking of ways to capture the young Avatar.

_**Yeah I know super short, but I promise to update more. Up until next time. See ya later!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Visitors (Part 4)

**Chapter 5: The Visitors (Part 4)**

**Disclamer:**** The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

**/../**

Eyes of predators waiting for their prey. The unknown group keep watching everyone's move especially the young Avatar's move. So small and fragile, yet so strong and powerful. Not a single bit of fear ram through their veins, but they sure bring fear to the young one. Not even the elders could feel their presence, but the young one is seriously gifted not just by power but also great skills and keen eyes. Every night when they watch her, the young Avatar would always look at their direction, eyes full of fear, they couldn't help but feel sadness. They had every great ways and plans they could already execute, but pity and sadness overwhelmed their hearts. But one night sure did made their watch and job earlier than they thought.

The parents of the Avatar, Prince Tonraq and Lady Senna, visited their beloved daughter. The reunion was so pleasant that everyone smiled at them. At that night, Senna was about to bid her daughter a good night before she goes the guest room to sleep with her husband, when she notices her daughter looking outside the window with sadness and fear in her eyes. Senna looked at the same direction and saw a group of four watching her daughter. As a mother she couldn't help but feel fear and worry about her daughter and shouts for a guard. Surprised and panicked, the group immediately attacked the woman. Korra couldn't help but to feel the sudden rush of adrenaline and helped her mother. Skilled at a young age, she fights so graceful and so much of a true warrior. Feel threatened by the Avatar's skills, the man with a long black hair bends lava from the underneath of the floor, while the tall lady in braids, produce flames and explosions by just her will of mind. The Explosion was about to hit the young Avatar, Senna protected her child, she embraces her daughter and took the explosion. Pain rushed through her back and slowly creeping through her whole body, Korra watches her mom slowly burn down in flames. Fear still in her eyes and made her helpless, she watches her mother's body runs down into flames. Heard the door open, Tonraq saw his wife's body burning down and his daughter slowly being traumatized by what's happening, he hugged his daughter and saw the murderer's run away. Both father and daughter crying in each other's arms, saw nothing but ash as Senna's remains.

He felt anger for that group and protectiveness for his daughter. He wouldn't forgive those people who made his daughter's life a nightmare and the ones who killed his wife. He promised himself that his daughter will never be in danger ever.

_**Yaaaaaah…. Please forgive me about this chapter! I didn't mean to kill Senna in the story! I just need it to start the actual plot!**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Crown, and The Agreement

**Chapter 6: The Crown, and the agreement**

**Disclamer:**** The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

**/../**

After what happened, Tonraq and Korra move to the Northern Water Tribe. He didn't want to bring bad memories with him and he especially didn't want his daughter, Korra living there, after she saw her mother died. Every night nightmares and pity ran around the palace. Korra couldn't seem to sleep alone, this is not the only case, she develops a severe trauma to fire. She couldn't make herself at ease whenever she uses fire. Able to bend all the elements but fire, her least favorite element, holds her off on her firebending practices. Tonraq and the others couldn't do anything about it, she has the same fear as Aang did, both of them saw the dangers and the sad losses of what fire could do, they both fear the massive destruction it could do, the both of them lose the person they love because of fire. Fire is the element of passion and control, but the young Avatar couldn't seem to see the passion over this element, nor could she control it. Scars on her arms makes everything so hard for her to think it was all just a bad dream, ever since then she wears armbands. She doesn't take them off except when she goes to sleep or take a bath.

One morning when everyone seems to be so busy for the coronation of the new chief and for his legitimate heir, Korra, who will soon be Princess Korra of Both the Tribes, since her mother was the next one in line as the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Both Tribes are now united, now called as the United Water Tribes. Every noblemen and royalties were invited.

The night has finally begun and everyone was excited to see the new Chief and his heir, Princess Korra. Everyone seems to just care about the party and not about the wellbeing of the royal family, Korra is still mourning while her father seems to put up a great work masking the pain away for her and for himself. She knew how her father would always check on her every night, afraid that she'll also leave him. Already dressed in the finest dress, a maid told her that she is already needed down there, polite as her mother taught her. Her mother, how sad that she couldn't see her walk down the stairs of the palace and be crowned as the Crown Princess of the United Water Tribes. "I would like to introduce you all to my beautiful daughter, Princess Korra of the United Water Tribes, my only heir and your Avatar!" Tonraq said with so much confidence. There was her cue, she walks down the stairs and saw everyone stares at her and kids at the same age as she is looking at her with so much admiration. She smiles at everyone and then suddenly, everyone bows down to her. They respect her for her title not for who she is.

Dinner was already being serve, elders are chatting down with her father and some business people and so does some royalties were talking to her father about some official things. Her father notices how bored she is when Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation, Queen Hou-Ting of the Earth Kingdom, Lord San, a businessman in the field of agriculture and his wife, and lastly Hiroshi Sato and Yasuko Sato of Future Industries approach the new Chief and the newly crowned Princess. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet my only daughter, Korra. Korra darling, say hi to them" Chief Tonraq said smiling. "Hello, good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Princess Korra, also known as Avatar Korra, please to meet you all" Korra greeted them with a smile. They all returned her smile. Prince Iroh II, grandson of Firelord Zuko; Prince Tsuki, nephew of Queen Hou-Ting; Lord Mako and Lord Bolin, sons of Lord San; and Asami Sato daughter of Hiroshi Sato. The glances of the Iroh II, Tsuki, Mako, Bolin and Asami to the young princess are quite hard not to notice, an idea struck to their minds. An agreement, when the Princess reach the age of the legal age to marry, which is 14, trials shall execute who shall the princess will marry. Before the night ended, Chief Tonraq gave Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation, Queen Hou-Ting of the Earth Kingdom, Lord San, a businessman in the field of agriculture and his wife, and lastly Hiroshi Sato and Yasuko Sato of Future Industries, letters with the royal seal of the United Water Tribes, which shall only be opened when Korra reached 14, after 9 years. The agreement was sealed.

/../

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, I know I kinda rush things out but I promise that the next chapters would be a lot slower. Up until next time. See ya later!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Deal

**Chapter 7: The Deal**

**Disclaimer:**** The cannon characters are not mine. The later OCs that I'll be introducing are just some mere creation of my imagination. Hope you'll like my story**

**/../**

Weeks have passed since the agreement was done. Each letter was kept by their parents and guardians, weeks have passed since the coronation, and weeks have passed since the five children were able to speak with the princess. Getting into so much trouble was all they could do in there stay at the Northern Palace, trying to search and speak with Princess Korra, who seemed to be always busy. What things could they imagine since she is not only a princess but also the Avatar. All they wanted was to play with her, but everyone they ask always says— "If I were you kids leave the princess be and let her study, go do other things like kids your age should do." Do what kids in our age do? But what about Korra? They all thought. They haven't seen the young princess play outside since they got here. Is she even allowed to go outside? They got bored easily and played hide and seek. Asami hide inside a big room, she looked around the room and saw a portrait of Korra and her father along with a beautiful lady, she resembles Korra a lot. "Must be Lady Senna of the Southern Water Tribe, mother of Princess Korra." She said as she carefully examines that portrait, next to the portrait is a painting of the Chief and his last wife. The painting looked even better than the portrait she saw earlier, she gets closer and closer trying to look at the small handwriting at the lower right side, initials with L.P. she reached out for the painting, well tried to until a familiar voice pulled her back.

Korra finished her practices and classes early. Even though she likes practicing her bending forms and like to spar, that doesn't mean she's all into physical things. She has a lot of hidden talent like in music and arts, she is often seen in her study room reading books or playing instruments if not probably doing her most favorite thing to do, draw and paint. But after what happened, when her muse died, her mother, she couldn't seem to see the different colors to anything. Mostly she could see colors dancing in front of her asking her to place them in a beautiful order. Her paintings are like treasures for her, more like _were_. She was on her way back to her chamber when she saw one of the rooms were open, she's not so excited about it since that door leads to the room she never intended to enter once more. She was about to locked it down when she heard a beautiful voice, "Must be Lady Senna of the Southern Water Tribe, mother of Princess Korra." Someone is inside the room. How insolent! She thought. No one was allowed inside the gallery room except for her! _Her _gallery room!

"Who told you anything about this room? Who said you could enter this room without my permission? Answer me young lady." Korra asked with authority in her voice. Instead of being scared, Asami notice the pain in Korra's voice, something she already expected. Losing your mother at such a young age. Saw the death of your muse. Korra saw how her mother suffer when she was slowly being killed by the flames, something Asami didn't experience. As selfish as it seems, she didn't want that to happen to her. Weights of the world and the weights of high expectation wrap around her whole body, she simply makes Asami admire her more. They said the eyes of a person is the entrance to the real them, but that's something Korra also mastered. She seems to masked the pain away from her eyes but there are some things she couldn't hide her emotion to, her art works.

Asami was about to apologize when the princess spoke. "Have you ever stop doing the things you love not because you have to?" she asked. "Without any reason? That is quite impossible is it?" Asami said with the same tone as the princess's but with confusion added to it. Instead of answering Asami's question, Korra just smiled. She smiled? Asami thought. No one has ever saw the princess smile like that since her mother's death. "You are a smart girl" she said still smiling, "I'll hold on to you for that, when I finally reached the legal age, after 9 years I want you to look for me, make me remember why have I did stop doing the things I love." she continued smiling. She holds out her pinky and said, "After 9 years, I'll tell you why I stopped, you can make many assumptions as you like, if you find for me that means you thought things through and wanted to know what happened that you wanted knowledge not as a power but as a thing to help others, but if you don't then that means you are contented with your life as it is and doesn't want to look back anymore. How's that for a deal, Ms. Sato?"

_**Hey guys! That was my longest chapter that I've ever written in this website so far. Anyways I hoped you enjoy that! Up until next time! See ya later!**_


End file.
